


Pregnant Magnus Prompts

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author Is Not Confident For That, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Lightwood Family Feels, M/M, May do that, Mpreg Magnus Bane, No Character Death, No Sex, No Smut, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Rating May Change, Will Not Write Smut, depends how heavy, do not ask me about alec, like kidnapping, not confident for that, only, violence is a maybe...., will do prompts, will not do smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: please read the tags





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please pay attention to the rules!!!!

Hey there everyone!!!!!

I'm starting this new thing since it is summer break and I'd like to give it a try. (plus author has a love for mpreg Magnus more than anything XD)

but if anyone would like to send me prompts go ahead and leave a comment down below.

**Also: this part is critical so please pay attention!!!!!**

**Rules:**

**1\. will not do any smut cause i am not confident enough for it**

**2\. please do not ask me if im going to be doing alec as well cause my answer is no**

**3\. if you feel offended by this ~~story???~~ prompt, then please click back and filter it out**

**4\. if you would like something done, then please understand that i may dm you for specific points that you would like to see**

**5\. please understand that i do not have wifi right now, so it may be a little slow (will probably be using notes on my iphone to type it out)**

**6\. please be nice to each other in the comments (fanfiction writing is supposed to be nice and respectful and a way for people to destress)**

**7\. if you and another person give the same prompt, but have different details to what you want to see, I will post both**

**8\. have fun!!! this is meant to be fun ^^**


	2. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny table of contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this series bothers you, seriously just click away

**1\. "The First"**

**-** part of a prompt sent by AllRoadsLeadToMalec can be found here (if the link doesn't work, then here's the full address:<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846625>)

**2\. "Leaks?"**

\- prompt sent by Sly fox can be found[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969436) (if the link doesn't work, then here's the full address: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969436>)

**3\. Cravings**

**-** prompt sent in by DannieCiora can be found[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038802/chapters/45219295) (if the link doesn't work, then here's the full address: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038802/chapters/45219295>)

**4\. Sorry, I'm Pregnant**

\- prompt sent in by AllRoadsLeadToMalec can be found[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059409) (if the link doesn't work, then here's the full address:<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059409>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to post of prompt, but may feel embarrassed (or whatever) about it, then you can find me on my tumblr at yuki-chicken
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yuki-chicken

**Author's Note:**

> did you read the rules???
> 
> but other than that request away ^3^
> 
> love y'all <3


End file.
